Key bearer's secret
by Black-Dax
Summary: Start after the end of KHII, contains the following: Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Namine, Abnormaly large attacks, New stuff, New outfits, New bad guys and cute scenes.read it, reveiw it, if you like it, faveorite it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey All, My first Kingdom Hearts fic**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 1: No, they're not 

Kairi was at Sora's house that day, they were having a sleepover... Exept, Tidus and Yuna had already left for bed (They have to share, well it is a sleepover and every one but Sora and Kairi had to share) and the others (Others meaning Riku, Rikku, Naimne and Roxas)Were having a large scale pillow fight covering the entire bedrooms.So Kairi and Sora had come down to watch a movie.

"Hey Sora?"

"Hmm..."He replied glancing down at her (She's resting her head on his lap)

"You know, your eyes are a **really deep** blue?"

He smiled "No Kairi, they're not"

"Huh...Ok...how about...Your hair is lovely chocolate brown?"

He grinned "No, it's not"

By now Kairi was really confused

"Why?"

"Wake up tommorow, before I do, and wake me up, k, you'll find out why...as for me, I'm going to bed" he said, getting up and heading up stairs to go to sleep

The Next Day

Kairi walked impatiently to Sora's room (She couldn't sleep 'coz she wanted to know 'Why') then proceded to enter.

"Hey Sore you lazy bum wa-" she stopped. The first thing she thought was 'That's not Sora! Where's Sora' This was then replaced by 'Oh My god! He looks so hot asleep' Followed by 'What's up with his hair colour!'

Sora rubbed his eyes "...Hey Kairi what are you doing up so la-" he was cut off by

"What the hell Sora, your eyes! your hair!"

He grinned "See, I told you"

"What the hell!, did you dye it or something"

"No, but I'm just about to...can you hand me that box over by the table"

Kairi walked over to the table and picked up the box, reading it as she did "Colour contacts: Eye colour: Blue...What the hell"

"Can I have them now" he asked getting out of bed and taking the box out of her hands"I'm going to take a shower, k"

She nodded, but remained where she was

"...What? do you wanna watch or something?"

"NO! " she screamed, extremly red in the face

He was slightly taken back by the volume of which it was said as he proceded to got into the bathroom "Ok, see you in a bit"

"Wait! " She screamed

He poked his head out the door "Can I help you?"

"Could you stay the way you are, please just for today"

"...K" he replied walking out of the bathroom and grabbing a tee-shirt and some jeans"Do you mind?"

"Sure" she said, covering her eyes with her hands (even though she did peek. lol)

Five minuets later

As Sora entered the living room, he heard: one chocking on a Soda, One falling of chair, one what the hell and two stares "What!? "

Riku was the first to speak up "What the hell Sora! What are you wearing, and what on earth happened to your head?"

Sora laughed, before double-checking his attire: Black sneakers, Red and black shorts(with the fire design of Wisdom form), Red tee-shirt and black jacket (I don't know what to call it, it's the thing most of the boys wear over their tee-shirts) and His red streaked black hair (he hadn't dyed it) and peircing blood red eyes."What's wrong with a change of wardrobe?"

"Dude!, It's not the clothes, It's the hair, and the eyes! " yelled Tidus "What on earth happened to you?"

"Do you remember the story" he asked, summoning the 'Oblivion' Keyblade

"The one about the Key bearer" Roxas replied as Sora summoned the Oathekeeper as well

Sora smiled "Yeah, the one that says that the Key bearer will destroy the world...and he will also save it"he said, fusing the two keyblades to create a Keyblade with a handle that was black and gold one side, white and silver on the other, with a(I don't know what to call it, it's the part at the end that sticks out) shaped like Ying and Yang

"Oh, that one" Yuna replied glancing at Sora's keyblade

"Yeah, well this sorta has something to do with it"

**I know the first chapter is slightly short, but I will try to update as long as I get a lot of reveiwers!**


	2. New stuff

**next chapter is up, thank you to my reveiwers!**

Chapter 2: Curse

_-When something is there you ignore it...but when it's gone, you remeber-_

"...O.K., let me get this straight! Firstly, your real name isn't Sora, secondly, your not from Destiny Islands, and thirdly your older than all of us!" Tidus said...or screamed, louder than anyone on earth, literaly shattering the world records by trillions of decables.

The boy with red eyes smiled, before answering "Yeah, now who's up for a game of blitz ball? Boys V.S. Girls?"

Everyone glanced away and went on to do other things, seeing this, he stood up and walked out of the house.

Outside

The boy we know as Sora walked out of the cabin, and over to the waterfall, before hearing very loud screams coming from a certain red-head running towards him "Sora, hey Sora there you are!"

He glanced at her, before turning away and taking of his jacket and walking into the shallow water. (He had already taken his shoes and socks off)

"Huh... what are you doing?" Kairi said sitting on a large rock by the waterfall. "Sora! answer me!"

He turned to face her, before answering cooly "I'm not called Sora !, and I'm training right now."

"Oh, what's your name then?"

"...It's...Kiriaka"

"Strange name"she giggled "But to me, your still Sora"

Sora didn't answer...instead, he had his gaze fixated on a small bush that was right beside Kairi.

"...Sora?"

He lept at her "Run" was all he could yell, before a small army of strange creatures started pouring out of the bush(for those who want a picture see my profile, it's on deviant art).

_-When you devote your life to someone, and they to you, nothing else seems to matter, except for when you'll see them next-_

He summoned a keyblade that slightly resembled the 'Sleeping Lion', but was a blood red in colour, before shouting "Rampage" and creating a small cyristaline sphere around him, that shattered soon after, leaving Sora with a brand new attire that was: scarlet jeans, a black sleeve-less shirt and a second keyblade that resembled the Fenir keyblade but the bandages were blood stained.

The creatures had stopped chasing the now fleeting form that was Kairi and turned their heads to 'Sora'.

Though, fortunately, that was all they had time to do before 'Sora'/Yami had dashed towards all of the creatures, stood in the middle of all of them, raised each of his keyblades to each side, before creating a massive blood red cyclone, and spinning into them.

Sora/Kiriaka laughed though when he heard Tidus say "Shit"

Shortly after...

"Sora...what was that"Rikku asked, her mouth gaping

He sighed "Can everyone stop calling me Sora,ok! And it was 'rampage' it's like a darker version of Valor form"

Some of the group took a step back after hearing this.

_-Every light has a shadow and every shadow has a light...two halves of the same whole, without exceptance, we are incomplete-_

Kiriaka laughed, his black and red hair falling onto his face"Do you really think, that the keyblade wielder was always light, you can't be a true master, unless you can use dark as well as light"

"That's really corny"Tidus laughed

"Yeah, I guess"Kiriaka replied.

**Sorry for the realy long wait, TT I couldn't think of much, i'll try to make the next one longer...please reveiw!**


End file.
